Who knew?
by Mcrizzels
Summary: College AU with G!P. Jane runs a music store and Maura goes to BCU, when Maura goes to the music store for a job she gets hired. Things get heated as these two adolessence get together. What will happen when young love faces the stuggles of life. Starts of at T but will go to M for later chapters.
1. can i have a job?

Who knew?

**AN: Hi guys as well as my other stories I though of this new one and kept having ideas so I had to get them out. Teen AU as well as G!P Maura is 21 and Jane is 22. At some point some chapters will be musical because Jane is in a band.** **Read, enjoy and review.**

Chapter one - Could I have a job?

Maura walked into the jukebox heroes music store, she could faintly her paradise city in the background. She was there for one thing and one thing only. A job if she could get one, it wasn't that Maura needed a job because her family was well off but still she wanted some sort of independence. As she approached the counter she saw a brunette about her age wearing skinny jeans, a green day t-shirt and a leather jacket. _'She's beautiful'_ Maura thought. Maura must have been staring because the brunette had looked up and smirked.

"Can I help you with something?" Jane asked as she put a pile of CD's down.

Maura looked at the brunette and smiled. "Hi yes I was wondering if the owner was about." She replied.

"That's me." Jane said.

"Maura looked shocked. "Really? Sorry I didn't mean that to sound rude, it's just you look so young." Maura said.

"That's ok I get that a lot. I'm only 21 my pops left me the store, anyway what can I help you with." Jane askes.

"Oh well I was just wondering if you had a job vacancy?" Maura replies.

"Well it depends." Jane said.

"On what?" Maura asked.

"A few things like: What hours could you work? How much you know about music? How old are you?" Jane asked.

"Well I'm 20, I got to college so I can work when I'm not in class and I know lots about music." Maura replied.

"So far so good and lastly your name." Jane said.

"Sorry I'm Maura Isles. What about your name?" Maura asked.

"Jane Rizzoli and your hired." Jane replied.

"Oh my god really?" Maura asked shocked that she'd actually got the job there and then.

"Yeah sure why not, you seem like a really nice person." Jane replied.

"Thank you so much, when do I start?" Maura asked always egar to get ahead.

"Tomorrow afternoon about four thirty, if that's good for you." Jane said.

"Four thirty is perfect." Maura said.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jane said.

"Yes and thank you for the job." Maura said as she left the music shop.

When Maua had left Jane sat down and smiled_. 'God she was beautiful, her eyes green and hazel. WOW. Her honey blonde hair and my god her body all them curves in all the right places, dam that ass and god her boobs were huge.'_ Jane thought as she closed the shop up for the night her smile never leaving her face.

THE NEXT DAY

Maura showed up promptly at 20 past 4. _'Never hurt anyone to be early'_ Maura thought as she entered the music store and walked up to the counter where Jane was focused on her phone reading something. Maura walked up to the counter making Jane look up, Jane smiled at Maura and lifted up part of the counter so Maura could come through.

"Your early, I like it." Jane said as she led Maura to the employee room.

"Well it's always good to be punctual." Maura said blushing a little.

"This is the employee room but there's only me and you. Anyway you don't have to wear a uniform or anything so jeans and t-shirts are fine." led Maura back to the counter and continued speaking. "You have about half an hour for lunch and every 2 hours you have a 15 minuet brake. Everything sound good so far?" Jane asked.

"Yes it's a nice little store you've got." Maura replied.

"Thanks. So anyway were closing in about half an hour but you can officially start tomorrow, you'll have to let me know what days and time you can work." Jane said.

"Well Monday and Tuesday I finish college at 4, then Wednesday I don't finish until 9 and Thursday I finish at 6 but don't start until 3 in the afternoon and Friday, Saturday and Sunday I don't have anything." Maura said.

"So you can work 5 til 7 on Monday, you wont work Wednesday, Thursday 11 til 2 and Friday, Saturday and Sunday you can work 10 til 7. The CD's are alphabetised and in date order when they were released so organising and putting away isn't that hard. So is all of that okay?" Jane asked.

"Yep it's fine, so I guess I'll see you at 10 tomorrow then." Maura replied.

"Sure but um… If you're not doing anything tonight my bands playing in a club down the road, if your interested." Jane said. _'Please say yes, please say yes.' _Jane thought.

Jane didn't know why but she wanted to be around Maura, what Jane didn't know is Maura wanted that too. _'OMG she's in a band that makes her even hotter, of course I want go but I don't want to seem too eager' _Maura thought.

"You're in a band? What's it called?"Maura asked.

"Yeah we're a rock band." Jane replied.

"What's your band name?" Maura asked.

"Triple R for short." Jane said taking a step towards Maura.

Jane thought she was playing with fire and Maura would back away but she did the opposite and also took a step towards Jane.

"And what exactly does triple R stand for?" Maura asked making sure her tone was flirty.

'_Oh shit she's flirting with me, time to lay on the Rizzoli charm._' Jane thought.

"Well Maura Isles it stands for rescue resuscitate and revive." Jane replied giving a Rizzoli smirk.

"What and interesting name maybe I'll have to come watch** you**." Maura said putting emphasis on the you.

"Well follow me then if you want me to. **Blow. Your. Mind." **Jane said as she walked towards the door.

'_Be calm Maura you can play this game with her' _Maura thought as she followed Jane out of the door.


	2. Rock 'n' Roll

Who knew?

**An: Hey guys another chapter, I just wanted to say the G!P is coming in this chapter. **

Chapter two – Rock 'n' Roll

When Jane and Maura entered the club it was pretty full and already buzzing with energy, Jane leaned in close to Maura.

"Stay close don't want you getting lost in here." Jane said as Maura grabbed onto Jane's jacket.

They found a spot at the bar that was also next to the stage, they sat down and Jane ordered the drinks.

"So what time you play?" Maura asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"In about 5 minutes." Jane replied looking over to her band and seeing they were all set up.

"Well I guess I'll stay here while you. **Blow. My. Mind. **As you said earlier." Maura said winking at Jane.

"Oh I promise it will be good." Jane said as she stood up and walked to the stage, once she got settled she looked out to the crowd.

"Were triple R enjoy." Jane said.

_Jane: Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on Livin' like a lover with a radar phone Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp Demolition woman, can I be your man? Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light Television lover, baby, go all night Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah._

Jane looked at Maura as she sang and Maura just smiled.

_Jane: Hey! C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me Ooh, in the name of love Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up Pour your sugar on me Oh, I can't get enough._

_I'm hot, sticky sweet From my head to my feet, yeah Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! Crazy little woman in a one man show Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little Tease a little more Easy operator come a knockin' on my door Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah Give a little more_

_Take a bottle, shake it up Break the bubble, break it up Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love Pour some sugar on me C'mon fire me up Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough I'm hot, sticky sweet From my head to my feet yeah_

_[guitar solo]_

_You got the peaches, I got the cream Sweet to taste, saccharine 'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_From my head, my head, to my feet Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

Jane winks at Maura making her blush a little.

_Jane: Take a bottle, shake it up Break the bubble, break it up Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love Pour some sugar on me C'mon fire me up Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough Pour some sugar on me Oh, in the name of love Pour some sugar on me_

_Get it, come get it Pour your sugar on me Ooh Pour some sugar on me Yeah! Sugar me!_

The song finishes and everybody claps Jane and her band play their set list.

Hit me with your best shot

Anyway you want it

Boulevard of broken dreams

Beverly hills

Go your own way

Mr Brightside

Kiss with a fist

All throughout the songs Jane and Maura couldn't keep their eyes off each other they both knew what's probably going to happen when they left. Eventually it came to the last song of the night.

"Okay guys all this rocking has been fun so let's end this night with a bang." Jane said into the microphone.

_Jane: _ _Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_A singer in a smokey room A smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night _

_It goes on and on and on and on_.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the_

_night Streetlights people, living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the night. _

_Working hard to get my fill, Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice, _

_Just one more time Some will win, some will lose Some were born to sing the blues _

_Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on._

_Don't stop believin' Hold on to the feelin' Streetlights people Don't stop believin' Hold on Streetlight people _

_Don't stop believin' Hold on to the feelin' Streetlights people._

"Thank you guys you've been great." Jane said as she left to stage and walked back to Maura. "What did you think?" Jane continued.

"I'm impressed." Maura said putting her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Impressed enough to come home with me?" Jane asked steeping into Maura's personal space.

"I don't know maybe you could convince me somehow." Maura said looking at Jane's lips and licking her own.

That's all the permission Jane needed as she put her hands on Maura's hips and pulled her flush against her causing Maura to gasp. Jane leaned her head down and pressed her lips to Maura's it didn't stop there as their mouths moved against each other. Maura parted her lips and allowed Jane to enter her mouth and take over, they both moaned when there tongue's met. The kiss ended and they looked at each other.

"Did I convince you?" Jane asked smugly.

Maura looked up at Jane and smiled. "Most defiantly." Maura said.

Jane led Maura out of the bar and called a taxi, when they arrived at Jane's apartment they couldn't keep their hand to themselves. Pulling clothes off kissing anybody part they could reach, they made it to the bedroom. Maura was only in her underwear pinned to the bed by Jane, Jane on the other hand still had her jeans and bra on. Maura starts pulling on Jane's jeans trying to get them off.

"Maura there's something I should tell you" Jane said.

"Jane I know you have a penis." Maura said.

**AN: sorry to stop it there but I want the next chapter to be purely smut. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
